


Pacific Rim Drabbles

by thecannabiskid



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, F/F, F/M, I'll add more tags as stuff gets posted, M/M, Multi, bagel bites, basically no one dies, this started as a joke on tumblr and iT GOT REALLY OUT OF HAND
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannabiskid/pseuds/thecannabiskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that got out of hand really fast whoops</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mako Yes

                The first time he sees them the breach has been closed for a year, and they’re in someone else’s shopping cart and he isn’t going to ask them if he can have them.

                The second time they have them in stock and he sends Mako a picture. _They have them, I’m buying them all._ The response is _Raleigh no._ But all he reads is Raleigh yes. He comes home with three 40 count boxes of Bagel Bites and he’s the happiest he’s been since they cancelled the apocalypse. She can’t yell at him for spending most of the food money they have and they end up eating those tiny pizza bagels every day for 4 days.

                “You can’t do this again,” she sighs, and Raleigh has the biggest smile on his face and she knows if he does it again she won’t yell at him but she’ll have to go to the store herself… Without him.

 

                The third time he sees them they have them in huge boxes of 200 and he buys two and a gallon of milk because at least he can say he bought something other than pizza bites. The lady who checks him out gives him a hard look and he looks at his phone and hands her the money pretending to be busy because he doesn’t need to feel bad about buying the one thing he and his brother both liked as kids.

                “Raleigh no,” Mako is saying when he sets the groceries down.

                “Think you mean ‘Raleigh yes.’” Mako shakes her head at him.

                “You cannot shop anymore.” She takes the keys and the gallon of milk and leaves Raleigh alone with his bagels.

 

                The fourth time Mako goes to store and buys what they actually _need_ and no Raleigh pizza bagels are not one of the four food groups you know that. When she gets home Raleigh is beyond devastated to find out she hasn’t bought more pizza bagels. “You have over 300 hundred left.” She says, putting the groceries away.

                “But what if they stop making them, Mako, what if something happens to the people who make these.” He sounds so heartbroken and Mako shakes her head.

                “Then we will figure something out.”

               

                Every time she goes to store after that she buys one box of pizza bagels. It keeps Raleigh happy, and Raleigh being happy makes her happy.


	2. The One Where Chuck Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is pulled from the ocean by from familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr back and forth talk about how Chuck and the Russians and the Wei's come back and it's 2 hours of slowmo as they walk across the ocean with Chuck in tow.  
> Obviously it's been changed.

                He doesn’t know what pisses him off more, his father not finding him or the fact that he was literally netted from the ocean by a boat. He says the latter but somewhere only the drift can reach he knows he’s more upset about his own fucking dad not finding him after Pentecost told him to have a good life before shoving him into the pod. In a crazy million to one situation the boat is run by the Russians, he knows the minute he hears the loud thump of music.

                “Ah, told you I had reading.” He never knows which one is which and he’s in so much pain that he can’t even ask them how they managed to survive that attack. He finds out later that no one knew they were alive, they had made it out safely but did not want to risk being sent on a death mission if they had returned. Almost dying made them both realize that being selfish is the only way to stay alive. Chuck respected and hated them for it. Respected them because if they hadn’t he’d be dead, hated them because they had ran away like cowards.

                Only two of the Wei’s had made it back alive, Hu and Jin, he was informed as they drifted towards the shore. “Trapped in the gear,” they both whisper sadly, even the dribble of their ball sounds like the soft pat of crying and Chuck doesn’t know why it hurts him so bad he barely spoke to any of them. Between hanging out with Max and working on Striker or arguing with the old man he kept mostly to himself. He felt like he should apologize but they were both back to dribbling, more intensely now, as they whispered back and forth about how much Cheung hated the Russians music.

 

                They have him in a wheelchair as they roll up to the Shatterdome, no one stops them as they head straight to the mess hall. Ukrainian hard tunes thrum through the speak and the Wei’s dribble back and forth without a second thought as the Russian girl wheels him through the doors of the mess hall. He sees his dad talking to Tendo, Max by his side. Everyone is looking at them and before Herc can speak Chuck is forcing himself out of the chair. “Turn that off” one of the Wei’s hiss and the music goes off.

                “Oi, old man, get a pair of fuckin’ glasses would ya.” Chuck shouts, and everything is whiting out, he has no more strength and he’s falling in front of everyone.

 

                He’s in a full body cast when he wakes up, his dad talking to Ray or whatever his fucking name is. “Jesus, he’s awake.” Raleigh says and Mako looks up from where she’s standing in the doorway and he offers her a weak smile. He looks over at Raleigh and frowns, it hurts his whole body but he doesn’t give a damn he’s going to frown at him.

                “Surprise bitch,” he spits and Raleigh is giving Herc this look and he shakes his head,

                “I know which one he needs.” Herc mutters and Chuck is passing out again.

 

                It takes months before the doctors say he can get up and walk around. When they aren’t looking he’s doing push-ups until his body screams and then just a few more. Raleigh catches him a few times, and pretends that he’s fallen and no he doesn’t need help from some fuckin yank.

               

                The minute he’s out of the body cast completely he’s in a chokehold from Raleigh, Herc pretends not to notice as he struggles. “Max, attack!” He’s shouting and the closest he gets to attacking is licking at Raleigh’s pant leg. “Fuckin yank lemme go,” Chuck shouts and Herc raises his hand and Raleigh lets him go, ducks the swing Chuck throws and smiles at him.

                “Still take you down,” Raleigh laughs and Chuck is throwing another punch that actually sticks this time, but lower than he wanted.

                “Been in a fuckin cast, just wait,” Chuck spits and Raleigh is laughing even harder.

                “Sure, okay,” but he’s got this set look in his eye that tells Chuck he’s ready to throw down whenever he is and he’ll take him up on that soon, right after he hits the weights. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta'd I'll go back over it later just gotta get this dang project off my desk.  
> I've never written for any of them sorry.  
> 


End file.
